dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
The Lazy Explorer
The Lazy Explorer is a craftable Item found in the Ancient Tab. It requires 2 Nightmare Fuel, 1 Walking Cane, 2 Orange Gems, and for player to be near an Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft. It also can randomly drop from an Ancient Pseudoscience Station when the latter is damaged with a Hammer, Gunpowder etc., and has a 25% chance to be found inside a Large Ornate Chest. Like all items from the Ancient Tab, Lazy Explorers cannot be prototyped and Characters always need to be near an Ancient Pseudoscience Station to craft it again. When equipped in the hand slot, a prompt to "Telepoof" appears where the cursor is on the field, and right-clicking will almost immediately teleport the Character to that spot. The Lazy Explorer also increases movement speed by 25% while equipped, same as the Walking Cane. Telepoofing will not work on spots where the cursor is unavailable, such as the Ocean or in the dark. With each use, Characters will lose 15 and The Lazy Explorer will lose 5% of its Durability. Since Orange Gems are not renewable, only a limited number of Lazy Explorers can be crafted. Downloadable Content In the Reign of Giants DLC, players also have a 0.02% chance of finding Orange Gems inside Tumbleweeds, thus making Lazy Explorers renewable. In the Hamlet DLC, players also have a chance to find the Lazy Explorer in the hidden rooms behind Suspicious Cracks in Ancient Pig Ruins. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, players get 1-2 Orange Gems from killing the Dragonfly. Players also have a 0.02% chance of finding Orange Gems inside Tumbleweeds, thus making The Lazy Explorer renewable. After killing The Ancient Fuelweaver player resets the ruins making Orange Gems renewable. Tips * It is a good idea to equip a Construction Amulet when crafting The Lazy Explorer, and save on the rare Orange Gems. * Like all items that can be equipped in the hand slot, The Lazy Explorer can also be used as a weapon. Attacking with it does 10 damage, considerably less than the Walking Cane which does 17. * It is advised not to have the staff equipped while planting, or performing any other activity that involves right-clicking. The default right-click option is to cast the telepoof spell, resulting in wasted durability if the mouse is clicked in an unacceptable spot. * One can stack the speed bonus with the Magiluminescence to have a total increase of 45% movement speed while both items are worn, which means that while on a Road, Characters will have a terrific 75% speed boost. ** This can be faster with WX-78's "SYSTEM OVERLOAD" and Wolfgang's Mighty Form. ** In Don't Starve Together, the speed multiplier is product of all multiplier of equipped items and roads and characters. * When teleporting across gaps, any followers the player had at the moment (including Chester) will teleport off-screen near your location. Trivia * Before it was added to the game with The Stuff of Nightmares update, The Lazy Explorer's casting was the same as the other Ancient Staves. * Wendy's quote ('Each time I use it I die and am reborn') is related to the theory about teleportation that, if a human being were to teleport, their body's atoms would be deconstructed and replaced elsewhere, essentially killing and then recreating the person in question. Bugs * Teleporting across gaps may cause the player to land off the map. * Occasionally if the player teleports too quickly, the sound effect of swinging will be played, however the rod will not swing, and the player will also not teleport. This can be fixed by walking a short distance. Gallery The Lazy Explorer Held.png|Wolfgang beside and holding The Lazy Explorer. Telepoofing.gif|Telepoofing. Casting orange.png|The Lazy Explorer before it was officially released. Bugged Lazy Explorer.png|A bugged Lazy Explorer at 105% durability. Category:Equipable Items Category:Ancient Tab Category:Sanity Loss Category:Magic Category:Craftable Items Category:Staves Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable Category:Speed Boost